disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flint Steel
}}Flint Steel is a character from the Quack Pack episode; "Hero Today, Don Tomorrow". Hero Today, Don Tomorrow Flint Steel is first seen on T.V. performing in a game event against Gunther Hassenoferr, whom he manages to beat fast. Donald's nephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie love Flint so much as their hero that Donald grows more jealous and full of hatred of Flint Steel. Flint is next seen arriving at the Duckburg airport while trying to avoid the press. He tries to give Dewey a handshake when Dewey asks for it but only manages to step on him when running away to avoid the press approaching him (since he always avoids the press). In order to draw the boys' attention, Donald convinces everyone that he knew Flint Steel from childhood and that he saved his life from a train once when they were children. When Donald tries to enter Steel's room to talk to him about meeting the boys, he only ends up getting tossed out the window by Flint's bodyguards countless times. Then, at night, in the Duckburg Ultradome where Flint Steel is to perform, Donald disguises himself as Steel so as to impress the boys but the jig is up when he is tricked by Daisy to keep disguising and not disguising himself countless times, therefore, depressing Daisy and the boys. Alone and depressed, Donald gets mad until he actually comes face to face with Flint Steel himself. When Flint asks who Donald is and is surprised that Donald is the "Donnie Duck" he once knew, he is rejoiced to see him again. When Donald doesn't seem to recognize him, he reminds him about their days at Camp Kayak and about a skinny kid named Werner "Wiggy" Wigglemeyer everybody picked on and how Donald used to pick on him mostly. The two have some great laughs until Flint reveals that he actually is Werner Wigglemeyer; much to Donald's shock. Next, Donald and Flint are taken upstage to perform at the show where Flint announces to the audience about him and how he manages to repay him. Thinking that Flint means to get his revenge for being picked on by Donald years ago and Donald's skates malfunctioning, Donald begins the race fast with Flint in pursuit while Donald tries to avoid being "attacked" by Flint. When Donald wins the race, he gives up and allows Flint to "pulverize" him but Flint simply reveals that he actually wanted to thank him for picking on him as a kid since it inspired him to pump up his muscles during his childhood days with Donald at Camp Kayak and provided him a great future career. Then, Flint congratulates Donald and Donald passes out. Flint is last seen smiling to the audience after that. Gallery Flint Steel2.jpg|"Qué pasa, kid?" Flint Steel3.jpg|Flint Steel vs Gunther Hassenoferr Flint Steel4.jpg|Flint Steel when not wearing his superhero uniform and armor Flint Steel5.jpg|Flint Steel as a kid in Donald's made-up story of how he saved his life a long time ago Flint Steel6.jpg|Donald disguised as Flint Steel Flint Steel7.jpg|"Who are you?" Flint Steel8.jpg|"Donnie? Donnie Duck?!" 244411__00_15_04.jpg Flint Steel9.jpg|"Oh, I never thought I'd see you again!" Flint Steel10.jpg|Flint to Donald's rescue Flint Steel11.jpg|Flint congratulating and thanking Donald Flint Steel12.jpg|Flint smiling to the audience Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:African American characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters